The First (And Maybe Last) Ever Smashtastic Fan Meeting!
by TrashyMuffin
Summary: What if Master Hand comes up with the craziest idea ever and leaves the Smashers at a sudden fan meeting at some convention center (starring them, of course) to deal with over-the-top fans unprepared? Well, chaos ensues, Smashers are cornered and questioned about dark topics, and fans try to ask their favorite fighters out on a date (?). Rated T for some swears.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! TrashyMuffin here!**

 **This is my first ever story in . :P**

 **Since I'm** _ **addicted**_ **to the Super Smash Brothers series, I decided to write a short story based on a weird question that has been intriguing me for a while now; "** _ **What if the Smashers attended a fan meeting that Master Hand secretly organized? How would the fans react to the Smashers literally being the one signing their-*cough*-what-the-Smashers-didn't-know-they-had merchandise?"**_

 **NOTE: EVERYONE IS OOC. APOLOGIES. AND THERE WILL BE A LOT OF TIMESKIPS BECAUSE MY STORYTELLING SUCKS.**

 **I don't know if someone already did this (I didn't check) idea, but please know that should there ever be one story with this idea, I swear I didn't copy it. It's coincidental.**

 **Before I end my ridiculously long author's note..**

 ****DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Super Smash Bros. series and the Smashers. (Who knows what I'll do with them if I do?) Heck, I don't "own" the plot (anyone can use it, I'm not being strict. Just don't copy it word for word.) but I think(?) I came up with it.****

 **Now, let me shut up and I'll let you all ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Smash Mansion, Auditorium, 3:09 PM_

" **You… WHAT?!"**

Mario was the first to speak up (or rather, yell out) after the rather awkward wave of silent shock passed as Master Hand finished making his—how do you call this—rather _unusual_ announcement.

Apparently, unless everyone was deaf, Master Hand had gathered a meeting in the Smash Mansion's auditorium to tell everyone he organized a fan convention and all the Smashers were required to attend in two days to meet the, quote-unquote "fans" who were, according to Master Hand, enthusiastic to meet them.

" **Do you have any concerns about this event, Mario?"** If Master Hand could raise his nonexistent eyebrows, he would.

" **Um, yes."** Mario worriedly looked at the Smashers sitting beside, in front, and behind him before hesitantly standing up. **"It's just, that, the announcement is all too sudden… and considering we're going to hold this fan meeting in two days.. It's just not enough time to prepare."**

Before Mario could continue speaking, Master Hand let out a slight chuckle.

" **Don't you worry, Mario! I had notified the fans** _ **weeks prior**_ **to your announcement. Merchandise has been distributed, the place has been prepared beforehand-you don't have to handle anything but your answers to your fans' questions and your ballpens to sign their merchandise. "**

This just made everyone whisper to one another, as Mario sat back down, gloved hands shivering as he thought about every word Master Hand said. He doesn't know if the shivers are because of the sudden drop of temperature from the air conditioner going stronger, or if it's because of the scary thoughts of seeing obsessed fans that he didn't even know they had. What, they're just creatures that beat up each other for other people's entertainment; how on Earth would that create such a strong fanbase?

" **Now, if you do not have any questions, you are dismissed."** Master Hand floated off the stage as the stage lights flickered off and the auditorium ceiling lights went back on. The Smashers slowly emptied the room to do their individual tasks in different rooms.

The hot-topic of the next few days was about the upcoming fan meet. It was a mixed bag of reactions, if we're going to be honest. Some were excited, some were nervous, some didn't even want to participate unless threatened by someone (mostly someone excited like Peach or a greater authority like Master Hand).

* * *

** **TIME SKIP TO THE MORNING OF THE SO-CALLED "BIG" DAY BROUGHT TO YOU BY (insert random sponsor here)****

" **ATTENTION, SMASHERS!"**

The PA systems installed all over the hallways roared out, surprising the majority of the Smashers, to the point of causing some people to fall out of bed and/or dash out in panic wielding a sword. (Looking at you, Toon Link.)

Oblivious to all the Smashers' rather over-the-top reactions, Master Hand, who was currently in control of the systems, continued.

" **I hope you all remembered what day it is. Please pack all necessities and head to the living room to wait for the required transportation. We're going to make all of your fans happy today!"**

After Master Hand quickly logged out, the Smashers either annoyingly went back to bed, or got prepared and headed downstairs to have breakfast and wait by the living room.

A few hours later, Master Hand met the Smashers in aforementioned room. Before saying anything, he peeked out the windows to see the familiar bus that he contacted prior.

" **All right, everyone. Before heading out, let us perform a quick roll call."**

Once roll call was completed, quick problems were fixed and everyone was present, Master Hand opened the door, using his magic to open the gates and let the bus in. Eventually, everyone scattered out of Smash Mansion to board the bus.

Master Hand was the last to get in, since he had to convince Crazy Hand to join him because he can't just leave the entire house up to someone like his counterpart. Eventually, Master Hand promised there would be a LOT of sugar, which sealed the deal for Crazy, but forced Master Hand to use up all of his secret stash of candy.

As the bus slowly began maneuvering, the Smashers were silent.

However, after a while has passed and the bus is not showing any signs of speeding up, some of the Smashers had something to say—privately.

Marth and Ike, in particular, were sitting next to each other. Moments later, they began whispering.

" **..Does this bus** _ **intend**_ **on going slow?"** Ike asked, concern laced in his silent tone.

" **I don't know.. if it's this slow, we should have convinced Master Hand to take the Halberd instead."** Marth looked out the window instead of directly gazing at the mercenary. **"At least that thing has space and entertainment. And actual food."**

With the mention of the Halberd, Ike diverted his attention to the one who pilots it, who was sitting across from them. Leaning towards the window, usually yellow eyes dimmed as a sign that his eyes were closed under his mask.

" **Let's not. Knowing Sir Meta Knight's position and banishment during the third tournament, he's the one who'll have the most questions and pressure under him. Piloting a gigantic ship with a bunch of us will only make him a complete wreck during the fan meet. Let's just let him sleep."**

Eventually, all of the Smashers that had a lot to say got worn out. During the very rare point of silence, Master Hand smiled (without a mouth—if that's possible)at the tranquility, and rested as well.

* * *

 _? Convention Center, Parking Lot, 10:00 A.M._

An hour later, the bus halted into a stop.

The first person who noticed was Peach, as she fluttered her eyes opened from her short slumber.

She made the mistake of sitting next to the window, as she saw a bunch of fans knocking on her window in excitement, she shrieked, which consecutively woke up every other Smasher.

The other Smashers abruptly woke up, also making a loud ruckus as fans started sticking their faces on their bus windows.

Master Hand floated down the bus as he scanned the location, even more fans immediately swarming the entrance.

" **Well, everyone, we have reached our destination."** Master Hand yelled out.

Mario, Luigi, Link, and Zelda, who were on the front row, looked at the Smashers behind them with faces of worry and anxiety, nodding eventually to join them as they stood up and followed Master Hand.

The rest followed, although they watched their step and ignored the background screams of joy as they slurred out of the bus and rubbed their eyes.

 _This is going to be a really, long day, that's for sure._

* * *

 **So, hi! ^^**

 **This is LITERALLY my first ever story, and honestly now that I think about it 2 days after writing the draft of this, I'm beginning to think the storytelling's really horrible.**

 **I'll try to improve in terms of writing. Although, I'm not saying that there's going to be over-the-top crazy fans and horribly written drama—but that's exactly what I'm saying.**

 **QUICK QUESTION: If the Smashers were to hold a fan meeting, which Smasher would you go to and what will you do? Leave an answer as a review—I might include you in the story! (Crazy fans will be my OCs, and not inspired by ANYONE. Don't worry.)**

 **Also, quick spoiler, something bad WILL happen to the fan-meet sooner or later, and it has something to do with Ike and Marth's conversation earlier.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Beginning Of A Long Day**_

* * *

 _? Convention Center, Parking Lot, 10:02 A.M._

" **Excuse me,"** Master Hand parted the crowd of fans that were already camping outside the bus to make way for the Smashers heading to the convention center. " **Coming through. Please follow us to the Convention Area if you're here for the event."**

Agreeing, the fans did a different formation and followed the Smashers from behind- but the Smashers on the back weren't as lucky as the ones on the front.

As Fox and Falco were the last ones to get off the bus, they were behind the Smashers who got off earlier, and thus, they got mixed with some fans who were a bit too quick in following them. A random person near the duo went ahead and impulsively jumped on Falco, clinging on to his neck for support as the poor avian was basically getting strangled.

Fox, on the other hand, was being pursued by curious fans who had a **LOT** to ask—most concerns about him during the Second Tournament days. Hating his past self for being powerful enough to build up such a reputation, Fox just let off a quick apology to the crowd as he began speed-walking uncomfortably, unfortunately leaving Falco with the fans as he caught up to his fellow Smashers.

"' **Ey, Fox! Aren't you going to help me out?!"** Falco yelled out, nearly furious.

Much to his dismay, Fox was already too ahead of him, to the point that he was out of earshot.

* * *

Eventually, Master Hand stopped by two security guards who were by the double doors of the Convention Center. The security guards offered their salutes.

" **Greetings. Master Hand, correct?"** They greeted simultaneously.

" **Indeed. I have a reservation to use the building."**

The guards looked at each other and nodded, then looked behind Master Hand.

" **I assume these are the Smashers?"** The first guard questioned.

" **Yes."** Master Hand gave a thumbs up in affirmation.

" **Alright, we will have to just have to check the guests—not including the Smashers, to see if they brought lethal weapons and whatnot."** The second guard explained.

Afterwards, the two guards opened the doors and went to the side, escorting Master Hand and the Smashers in. After Fox and an already exhausted Falco entered, the guards went back to the front to get ahold of the fans who couldn't wait to meet the Smashers.

* * *

 _? Convention Center, 10:15 A.M._

While the guards were checking each fan (and calling for backup while doing so, since apparently two guards were not enough to handle the chaos that is the Super Smash Brothers fanbase), Master Hand stationed each Smasher to specifically themed booths just for them.

" **Okay, everyone. Attention, please."** Master Hand waved to get every Smashers' attention. **"In a few minutes, you will be meeting your fans. Be good to them, alright?"**

Everyone didn't answer. However, moments later, Zelda raised her hand.

" **But.."** Zelda began, tucking a few strands of her brown hair behind her pointy ear. **"I have observed the fans. Some of them have rather-** _ **erratic**_ **behavior. What if something bad happens to one of us? Or all?"**

As she was talking, she took a quick glance at Falco, who was rubbing his clothed neck in pain after what happened a while ago. Master Hand nodded (or rather—bounced, considering he was just a hand) as Zelda stopped talking.

" **Should something gravely serious happen, depending on the situation, the fan meeting will be delayed, continued but with someone missing, or cancelled entirely. Just please report to me if there's ANYTHING wrong."** Master Hand then pointed to two Smashers in particular, before waving again. " **That is all. Please head to your stations and wait for further announcement. The two Smashers that I pointed to, please stay. For any further questions, see me."**

Soon, the wave of Smashers cleared out. Only two remained-Meta Knight and Bayonetta to be specific.

Master Hand didn't sugarcoat what he was supposed to say—he just went straight to the point with what he wanted to talk about.

" **Judging by your positions in previous tournaments, I'm assuming you know why I called you over to stay."**

Both were silent. Since Master Hand was aware of both's nature, he took the silence as a cue to proceed.

" **Remember the banishments that you two experienced during your respective tournaments? Well, it has become quite controversial to the public these days. Nasty rumors have been spreading and I predict fans will have several questions that they'll force out of you. Some might even be too personal for you lot to answer.**

 **Now, should you ever feel uncomfortable about it, please come to me. I will not force you to continue and instead make someone else cover for you. I request that you stay safe, alright?"**

Yet again, the two didn't say anything. They just nodded their heads in agreement.

" **Good. Now go back to your stations, please. I'll let the fans come in now."**

As Bayonetta and Meta Knight parted ways, Master Hand went to the center and summoned a megaphone out of thin air.

" **Attention, Smashers! Now that every fan has underwent security, the event is about to begin."**

Murmurs were heard from different stations as Master Hand went to the wave of fans on the other side of the convention center.

" **Greetings, everyone! Welcome to the first ever Super Smash Brothers Fan Meeting! Please enjoy your stay, and make sure to treat every Smasher with respect."** Master Hand then turned to the Smashers' direction. **"And same goes to you all towards your fans."**

" **Now then, the rules and guidelines are posted near the entrance! For any further queries, please do not hesitate to approach me."** Master Hand explained. Little did he know Crazy Hand was behind him, gripping confetti.

" **Now, without further ado—"** Master Hand started. But before he could finish formally, Crazy Hand floated above Master Hand and dropped the confetti from the ceiling, technically making it rain.

" **lEt'S gEt dA pARtEH STARTED!"** Crazy Hand cheered, as the fans went past Master Hand and went to the booths instantly.

As the fans and Smashers started to get busy, Master Hand grabbed Crazy Hand and took him backstage, not wanting for him to get involved any further.

* * *

 **Hello again! ^^**

 **So, the Smashers will now begin their fan meeting! As usual, you can join the story by telling me what you would do if the Smashers throw a fan meet and who you would go to ^^**

 **SPoILER! : If you couldn't tell by now, some storytelling is starting to get a bit repetitive, and it's on purpose. More specifically, the constant mention of the Third Tournament, and Meta Knight in general. YES, YES, something bad will happen with those elements. But I'll let you all enjoy some fan-meet fun and chaos before we get to some serious drama. So nothing's bad happening any time soon. .. until the finale. IDK yet if it's going to end up in a happy ending. I hope so.**

 **I'll see you all next time! Byeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! TrashyMuffin here, and I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD!**

 **I don't know why this took so long, but here you go! I personally think it's worth it :3**

 **ANYWAY, lemme not interrupt ya any further and PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Bowser Secretly Hates Brooms. And LINK CAN TALK?!**_

 _? Convention Center, Back Room, 10:20 AM_

" **bRo?"** Crazy Hand asked as Master Hand dragged him into a weird storage room with several shelves of cleaning stuff, a spare mop, and a bucket tipped to the side with it's contents spilled, creating a small puddle that the Hands did not really pay too much attention to, considering as, well, they're floating.

" **Crazy, can you stay here, for like, a couple of hours?"** Master Hand begged of his destruction-happy counterpart. But, since Crazy is Crazy, Master Hand is asking a rhetorical question on his part, and he knew. He was just grasping onto the few strands of hope he had.

" **nO!111!"** Crazy Hand now morphed into a fist, ready to punch and break down the only Back Room wall without any shelves or machines or whatnot. However, Master Hand managed to stall Crazy some time, by immediately summoning his secret stash of candy.

 _ **Anything,**_ Master Hand sighed internally. _**Anything so that the Smashers aren't really dealing with mundane insanity.. For now.**_

As Crazy Hand happily accepted the stash of candy (but it's unknown how the Hand will consume said candy, as he's only a literal hand), Master Hand slowly headed for the door.

The door creaked open, as Master Hand took in the sights, and realized that even without Crazy to destroy everything, mundane insanity is still very much on the table.

On _every_ table, if we're speaking literally.

* * *

 _? Convention Center, Legend Of Zelda Booth, 10:22 AM_

" **...Oh great,"** Breath Of The Wild Link rolled his eyes. ".. **Another version of Princess Zelda too?"**

A Link Between Worlds Zelda smirked. " **..Says another version of the Hero of Hyrule himself, Link. Actually, are you not the silent type like most people claim?"**

" **Stop assuming that. I speak normally, thank you very much. I just don't show my emotions..that well, at least. Let's just cut to the chase,"** Link sighed, facepalming. **"Did Twilight-Princess-Dimension Zelda hire you too?"**

Zelda giggled. **"Yes.. she got in contact with me, despite our different dimensions, and paid me good money to be her replacement in Smash.** **Her reasons were "she could not handle the humiliation". So I'm here. I assume you're here for the same reason."**

Link nodded. **"Pretty last-minute too. Twilight-Princess-Dimension Link told me to not only "be his replacement for the meeting, but for the whole tournament too." Such cowardice."**

" **Hey, there must be a pretty good reason."** Zelda's tone suddenly changed into a worried one as she considered the reason behind Twilight Princess Zelda's sudden request.

" **Nah."** Link brushed it off as he leant back into his chair. **"How hard can it be?"**

" **Quiet, you two!"** Young Link frowned, holding a bottle of half-full (or half-empty?) Lon Lon Milk, as he accompanied his Wind-Waker Dimension counterpart, Toon Link, in watching the fans start to head to some stations.

" **It's already obnoxious that there are three Links.. My Twilight-Princess-Dimension counterpart has not mentioned this in our contract."** Ocarina of Time Ganondorf was in the corner of the station, crossing his arms.

" **Shut up, Ganondorf."** Young Link glared at his nemesis. They were the only two from the same dimension, and even that ends up being a bit twisted. **"I'm not hurting you because bloodshed isn't allowed in public events like these… yet."**

" **Hah,"** Ganondorf smirked as he looked at the child. **"I'd like to see you try and hurt me."**

" **Excuse me."** Ganondorf and Young Link's staring match was interrupted by an interviewer, with some camera-operating personnel behind them. They were wearing an identification pass around their neck, which read "Dovahkiin." " **May I ask a question..? For Link & Zelda."**

* * *

 _? Convention Center, Mario Booth, 10:30 AM_

" **Thanks for signing my merchandise, Luigi!"** A fan, supposedly named Derick, was jumping with glee as said green-capped plumber wrote his name on a poster-that Luigi didn't even know Master Hand is distributing.

" **Ah.. no problem.."** Luigi was being as polite as possible. " **You can talk with other people here, if you want..just..stay clear from Bowser. If you want to meet him..at the very least, try not to anger him. And by that..do as minimal movement as humanly possible."**

" **O-okay..?"** Derick was confused, and somewhat creeped out at the same time. However, he didn't really heed Luigi's warning and walked up to Bowser anyway.

" **Hey, Bowser!"** Derick greeted, trying to remain calm.

" **What?!"** Bowser roared, causing a little whimper from the fan.

" **I'm a fan of the games you and the other Mario characters are in. How is it like being the antagonist?"** Derick tried initiating a casual conversation with the Koopa King, which has a 90% chance of failing miserably.

" **..Move along and talk to other people, idiot. I'm only forced to be here."**

" **Bowser!"** Peach, one of the few Smashers who are actually willing to participate in the meeting, elbowed him. **"That's not nice! I'm telling Master Hand!"**

Bowser, like a school bully is to a teacher's pet, huffed. **"Really? And what will I get out of it, huh? What will you do about it? I kidnap you all the time. You're simply a defenseless we-"**

Bowser dropped to the ground when suddenly a dusty broom knocked him off and nearly crashed through a wall.

The Koopa was practically wheezing at this point due to the dust, as Peach glared at him with somewhat.. _erratic_ eyes.

" **I'm not a defenseless weakling. I'm a princess who can fight. A resourceful one at that. And that's why I'm in Smash."**

As a Janitor Mii walked past, Peach, for good measure, stole the poor Mii's broom abruptly and tossed it at Bowser, this time knocking him unconscious.

" **Peach! For a princess who's always kidnapped, that was cool!"** Derick cheered.

" **Thank you, thank you!"** Peach bowed, as if she just finished a performance.

" **May I take a picture with you?"** Derick asked.

" **Sure!"** The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, back to her happy-go-lucky personality, went up and hugged Derick as he prepared to take a selfie with her. **"With Bowser's unconscious body or not..?"**

Derick ended up freaked out at the result of the selfie.

* * *

 _? Convention Center, Legend Of Zelda Booth, 10:30 AM_

" **Uh.. sure..?"** Link and Zelda, both of different dimensions, turned to face the interviewer, as Ganondorf and Young Link were still holding a death stare match, while Toon Link continued staring at the other stations, bored out of his mind.

" **Hey, don't consider this question TOO weird, buttt…"** Dovahkiin shrugged. **"Link, Zelda. Do you like each other** _ **more than friends?"**_

 _Silence._

Zelda tucked on Link's tunic sleeve. She then whispered. _**Should we answer this question for Twilight-Princess-Dimension Link and Zelda?**_

Link just shrugged.

Zelda sighed, but turned to face Dovahkiin. " **Hello. We are the new replacements for Twilight-Princess-Dimension Link and Zelda.. I am A-Link-Between-Worlds-Dimension Zelda and this here is Breath-Of-The-Wild-Dimension Link. I'm going to answer because Link apparently can't ta-"**

" **I can speak. I'm alright."** Link sighed.

" **Wow! You're not mute?!"** Dovahkiin then neared the microphone towards Link.

" **Listen. I can talk. Can I just say that me and Zelda JUST MET, considering we're in different dimensions..?"** Link tried to explain to the interviewer. Cameras were around him in every angle.

" **..Ahem. Link, excuse me.."** Zelda interrupted Link, clearly expressing displeasure of where the interview was going based on her tone. **"That may be true for us, but speaking from Twilight-Princess-Dimension Zelda & Link's possible perspective, however..** **I think they may be in a romantic relationship, considering they managed to develop a bond as they reside in the same dimension."**

".. **Wow, interesting!"** Dovahkiin nodded. But their face was not really showing satisfaction.. Not yet, at least. **"There's another question that I'd like to ask, and while at that, involves all of you in the station. I'm going to ask every Smasher this question, too.."**

* * *

 **O WOW.**

 **Lemme reply to some of these reviews. I'm really thankful they manage to appreciate this mishmash of a story.**

 **DLPR: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT! Actually this review was the one that encouraged me to continue Chapter 3. THANK YOU! And your request is on the next Chapter! :**

 **Dovahkiin82 and Derick Lindsey, thanks for sending me ideas! I mixed your reviews (a part of Dovahkiin's) and made them so that it shows different points of view in different fan meets!**

 **Laurtoons: My first ever reviewer. Thank you so much for actually noticing my story, and seeing your review on my story (newborn back then) just motivated me. THANK YOU!**

 **And now, for a note. YES, I see Master Hand as a father figure who cares for the Smashers and only wants the best for them, despite their daily chaos. Don't judge meh.**

 **So, here's me trying to fit my story into Smash Bros Ultimate! :D I think I'm failing at it..**

 **And I haven't played Breath Of The Wild or Link Between Worlds, so I had to refer to the Wiki for Link and Zelda's personalities. And I realized in my first draft, my personality for Link is WAY off. I had to do some MAJOR EDITING on my draft. It still seems OOC though..**


End file.
